Fall
by biscuitmsg
Summary: Alright scuppers. We see an average life of an Enderman, hanging out with friends and terrorizing the human population. His life seems normal until something comes firing down from the sky. Then, everything turns into a roller coaster of change that nobody could have foreseen. (There are about a few chapters done just need to find some time to upload them, exams isn't helping)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, my life, my passions, and my existence. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

A little child ran up a winding cobblestone staircase until she arrived, breathless, at the top. As she caught her breath, a dim light from the surrounding glowstone illuminated her pitch-black features commonly found in Endermen. Of course, there are legends of white Endermen, but those are legends unconnected to this story.

After a few minutes, the Enderchild knocked on the massive iron doors in front of her. The doors opened with Enderman's face peering out. He was a guard, and, noticing no threat but the little Enderchild, let the child in, recognizing whose child she was.

The little Enderchild ran past the iron doors into a massive hall. This hall made most human halls look like broom closets in comparison. The floor was covered with a mix of lapis lazuli and cyan carpets, forming beautiful patterns. Quartz pillars stood at the sides, showing a bird's eye view of a massive city, with its dim lights dancing in the night.

There were five tapestries, each depicting a particular mob. One tapestry showed an Enderman, while others showed a Creeper, a Skeleton, a Zombie, and a Spider. If one studied the room hard enough, one could see a section of the wall, which held an empty tapestry holder, with pieces cloth suggesting that the tapestry that used to reside there was torn off.

At the far end of the hall, there was a golden **(Or butter, for those SkyArmy fanatics) **throne with a single occupant. It was this occupant who the little Enderchild wanted to see. He was her father.

The Enderchild ran to the occupant, but soon tripped halfway across the sixty-four block long hall, and began to fall.

The fall never came. With a swift "Pyong", the occupant of the throne disappeared from his throne, then materialized behind the falling Enderchild, grabbing onto her arm, laughing.

"Do try to look where you're stepping, Asha, or somebody might think you have absolutely no muscle co-ordination at all. In fact, I think you're going to be one heck of a lot of trouble when you're a fully-fledged Enderwoman. You'll be teleporting into walls…OUCH!"

He gave a surprised cry and teleported to the throne, along with Asha, his child. He did this because his little child punched, with annoyance, into an old wound at his side.

"Oh Notch…I'd hate to see the day when you start basic training…Half the initiates will quit because of you." Said the father.

Asha giggled in pleasure, then, realizing her father was in pain, she apologized. Her father lied, "It's all right, I was only faking it. So why are you awake? It's well past your bedtime…"

"I couldn't sleep dad. I had a nightmare. Or was it a dream… Anyways, I wanted to listen to your story. And would you PLEASE tell the story all the way through, not just cutting it off at the big battle?"

"Could you describe your dream?"

"Dad…"

"Please, just describe it."

"…Alright. I saw lights, impossibly bright…"

"Some other Enderchild, like your brother, Jasper, or some other Enderchildren, may have played with your lights from the control room for fun. Or, at the worst, we could have Redstone circuitry problems again…"

Asha shook her head. "I don't think the lights were caused by them dad." Asha sighed, and got off her father's lap. "I guess I'll go back in the Trainee room… Good night dad."

The occupant of the throne said Goodnight to his daughter as well, watched her go, and sighed deeply. His daughter wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. His memories occupied each and every moment of his sleeping hours. Sometimes, his memories caused him to wish that the present was in the past, and the past in the present. Sometimes, anger filled every part of his body. But mostly, sadness and confusion filled his being with each memory.

He nodded off to sleep, and, with a feeling he felt whenever he teleported, went off to his memories.

* * *

**Author's sad note:**

I am evil. Just saying. Also, how was the story? I made this in thirty minutes, at the dead of night. Most likely, that is how I'm going to update most of the time... Please don't worry, because it's spring break now, so I'll have three chapters soon. (Or two. Depends.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT! **

**Author's stupid note: Hello there! It's nice to see that some people actually read the prologue! (It's my first fanfic) My friend got bored to death after reading it, so I got worried, but it's great to see that some of you enjoyed it! Thanks! However, I'd like to state a request. COULD YOU ALL POSSIBLY DO REVIEWS?! I actually read them, you know. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed as well. That's all, and remember not to get eaten by Santa this year! Chapter 2 is nearly done, but I'm experiencing some technical difficulty with Fanfiction, so there may be some delays, 5 days or so.  
**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a face screeching at me to get up and ready for the final day of basic training. That face belonged to my friend, Zach.

"WAKE UP GEORGE, OR WE'RE GOING TO GET PUMMELED BY THE LUG!"

Oh yeah. My name's George, George Exhozener, but usually the people of the end, my kind, call each other by their first names. Reasons for not using our last names often are given by many others, creepers and spiders for example, but the main reason is that our last names are hard to pronounce, even for us.

Anyways, being a lean sixteen-year old Enderman, I was required by Ender Laws to go through a year of the tough basic training before being allowed to join the various Guilds.

There were various Guilds such as the Builders, who create buildings and obsidian pillars, the Hunters, who gather food, the Decorators, who gather interesting blocks, the Guards, who obviously guard the End (My world), and more. Personally, I wanted to be a Hunter.

I groggily said to Zach, "I'm coming Zach, alright? What day is it?"

I always liked to know how many days were left until I could join the Guilds. It gave me hope and incentive to not quit basic training, an act not committed by an Enderman for nearly a thousand years.

Zach screeched in frustration. "IT'S OUR LAST DAY YOU *##$ )#$(#$#! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO MISS THE FINAL DAY, AFTER SO LONG?! LET'S GET MOVING ALREADY!"

I teleported right behind Zach. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"YES I'M SERIOUS! Now, let's get our sorry butts out of here before the Lug makes us!"

The Lug was, as one could say, the lead coach of the trainees in the basic training program. That's in the formal way. We liked to call him the Lug, emphasizing both his stature and belly size. All the trainees hated him, thanks to his cocksure attitude, along with the beatings he gave out "gratuitously".

Zach and I didn't want to be beaten on the last day, so we dashed out of our dormitories. The trainee dormitories are located in the castle of the main End domain. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there are multiple End Dimensions, just that the main End Domain, the one where all trainees are at, is the largest.

Also, I think I need to clear some things up. Although the Enderpeople have a castle, we don't actually have a ruler. We just elect who we think should lead us, but for tradition's sake we call them "King" or "Queen".

Zach and I teleported to the main hall where several other trainees were already there.

On the final graduation day for trainees, the day is treated like any other day, except that the trainees are forced to perform harder tasks to find out where they belong.

We all waited, breathless, for the Lug to come and begin our day. The excitement in the air was so thick; I thought I could pick up a block full of the stuff!

The Lug, in all his fatty glory, came striding into the hall. Some of us made snippets of how the Lug couldn't teleport because of his size. Unfortunately, the Lug heard this, and started beating a few trainees. I felt bad for them, because their day was going to be agonizing with all those bruises.

"Alright, ye maggots, enough small talk! I need all of your tiny brains to listen up to me, pronto! Today is, as many of you know, your graduation day. Personally, I think it's a waste of time, but the King says that law requires me to let you beggars go off freely after finishing some obstacle courses! So, let's get started by dividing ourselves into four groups! NOW!" screeched the Lug.

We knew the drill. We divided ourselves evenly into four groups, and each group assembled at a corner of the hall.

A hand poked me in the back. I looked back, expecting Zach to be the one right behind me, but instead it was a very good-looking fellow trainee. I turned my head away, not showing the tinge of red in my cheeks.

Zach whispered behind me. "George, what do you think we're going to get as an obstacle course?"

I was about to reply, "Water torture", the infamous obstacle course that nearly drowned all those who passed through its pipes, when the Lug started to shout out orders.

"Group in the top left hand corner of me!" shouted the Lug. "You dimwits will get the Lava Parkour area! Don't worry, most of you will be singed!"

I sighed a breath of relief. I secretly felt glad that the left hand corner got the most painful of all courses, arguably harder than the Water torture, because that group held all the * &#*$, or the idiots who liked to cream people's faces into the wall.

I whispered in glee to Zach, "How lucky is this? We don't have to face all the freaking Lava!"

"And Clinton is part of that group! This shows that there is a god in this world!"

Clinton was a big Enderman, not the brightest, but strong enough to hurl Zach into a wall days before, breaking some of his bones, when Zach refused to give Clinton his pudding.

"Group in the top right hand corner! You nitwits get the Collection challenge!"

The group with the Collection challenge groaned, for, in everybody's opinion, there was nothing more boring than collecting the most interesting blocks from the Outer world.

"STOP COMPLAINING, OR DO I HAVE TO GET THERE!" roared the Lug.

In my opinion, I think that group got what fit them most, because the group that gets the Collection challenge usually become the Decorators. And that group had a bunch of people who couldn't even parkour the desert challenge without teleporting into a body of water… IN A FREAKING GAZZING DESERT!

"Group in the bottom left! The Gladiator Arena!"

Gladiator Arena? That was new.

"For all you donkeys who are confused about the Gladiator Arena, it's where I get to chase every one of you around, in an arena, and try to kill you all!" the Lug explained.

I had a very bad feeling that the trainees there would get seriously hurt.

"For the Group in the bottom right…"

I looked over to Zach, and he had the same expression I felt on his face. "Please, let our challenge be a good one, please let our challenge be a good one…"

"The Outer World survival challenge!"

What. The. GUZZING. #$%. I looked over to Zach in disbelief. Outer world survival challenge?

"The Outer World survival challenge, even for me, is the most dangerous challenge we've thought up of yet. All of you need to KILL, and I repeat, KILL one human, or two animals, and bring back their remains. I know, this is what adult Endermen do, but because I hate you all, and the King thinks that this group has the hardiest Endermen, you have to do this challenge until you kill something, or be killed!" The Lug cackled in pleasure.

Some Endermen in our group were excited, ready to try out their claws, but most of us were scared. Go and Survive in the Outer World?

One of us raised their hand. The Lug nodded, and he spoke.

"Sir, do we get supervision in this challenge like the other challenges have?"

"NOPE."

We were doomed. Surviving in the outer world, with all that rain and humans? This was suicide.

**Well, that escalated quickly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My group was herded off to the nearest portal to the Outer world. Our group was abuzz with talk. Were we even allowed to do this? Isn't this suicide? Are our parents even allowing this? Is this really the King's order? These were the question we kept on asking ourselves as the Lug led us to the portal.

Once we arrived at the portal, the Lug spoke. "Alright. I know that most of you think this is a suicide mission. It most likely is. But, our resources are dropping low, so the King has ordered that, to save us all, every able Enderman must go to the Outer World and get resources, even if they are only trainees. And about my joke earlier, you won't be completely unsupervised. All of you have developed your Enderpearls, yes?"

We nodded, wondering what he was going to say that would calm us down.

"We can track each and every one of you. We have developed a machine that will bring you back if there is trouble, but we can only bring back one Enderman at a time. The machine is still experimental. You will travel in groups, so try not to lose each other. Stick together. Remember that there is a portal to bring you all back, three hundred blocks north away from your spawn point. Good luck."

It was the first time he ever said, "Good luck", to any of us.

He soon started to sort us into groups of five. Thank Notch, Zach was in my group, along with Ford, Zena, and Sam. We weren't exactly friends with the other three, but not enemies either, so I was happy. We waited for our turn, until we jumped into the portal.

In that single experience in portal travelling, I can tell you one thing. Portal travelling sucks. LITERALLY.

I felt the portal tearing my body to pieces, separating every atom in my being. For a few seconds, I lost consciousness, losing whatever sense I had. It was painful. Soon, however, I was reeled back into reality, and saw myself in an unfamiliar setting.

Of course. This was the Outer World. I saw my group members materializing beside me. We all felt terrible.

Zach was the first to speak. "Well, that was painful."

"DUH", was all we could say.

We started to look around, and noticed that we were in, what our textbooks said, a jungle. We started to just feel and touch the vines and leaves around us, almost instinctively, when we remembered why we were here.

We started to look for lights, for usually humans have lights wherever they live. We noticed none, but we were in the jungle, so it didn't matter. Humans usually don't live in the jungle; they like to live in villages.

We walked and walked, until we heard a snapping sound behind us. We instantly looked back, but saw nothing.

Zena said, "Whoever is there, if you're a friend come out and we won't kill you. We know you're there."

Nobody came out. Zena sent her threat again, and received no response. We stood stock still, and then teleported to where the sound was.

We unsheathed our claws and screeched. But nobody was there. We looked around, confused, until I felt something brushing against my leg. I looked down, and realized something.

"Guys… I think we might have terrified this OCELOT." I said.

Zach looked down, and then roared with laughter.

"Well that just explains why nobody answered! Now, let's get to the nearest human village and get what we came for already!"

We nodded in agreement, and started walking away, leaving the petrified ocelot on the ground.

Soon, Zach whispered, "I think I see a light." We all looked closer, and lo behold, there was a village! It was a pretty large village, for it had about twenty-three houses.

We stood stock-still. We remembered our orders. Kill one human or two animals. Personally, I was going to kill two animals because humans scared me a little.

I looked at the others. "Ready?" I asked.

They nodded. I looked at the village again, and noticed something was right in front of me.

I unsheathed my claws and brought them to the thing's neck, until I realized it was a zombie.

"Woah there kiddo. You're one of the Ender trainees, correct?"

We just stared at him.

"Hey now, I know all about the mission that the Ender people have. Resources running low and having to steal from humans, the whole deal. 'Bout time they actually started to do REAL work."

Zach growled at him. "Real work? You mean surviving?"

The zombie looked at him. "No shoot tall guy. Well, Surviving is a part of it, but ELIMINATION of the human species is everything. We zombies have always tried to eliminate them while you Endies just sat back and…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Zach teleported right behind him, and threw him into the forest. I heard his bones cracking, tearing through his rotten flesh. He didn't move.

"Well, that's one scumbag taken care of!" Zach said happily.

We all looked at him. "He wasn't our enemy AND our target."

Zach looked down uncomfortably. "Well, he did insult us all…"

"Who cares, let's just get into the houses. Humans usually sleep without their armour on, so they'll be easier to kill. I think we should grab them, then teleport with them to that mountain right there." I said.

The rest of the group looked happy, then Zach said, "What do we do with them once we teleport them there? And if they're armed?"

I thought for a few moments, then replied, "We each separately teleport them to the top of the mountain, and try to kill them. If they're armed, just teleport away and kill some animals. Remember to meet back here."

We nodded in agreement, and then teleported into the village. I set my eyes on a farmer's house.

I think I was lucky. That house was deserted, evidenced by the cobwebs inside. However, there were two chickens, so I killed them. I collected their feathers and meat.

I felt happy. I teleported away, to the top of the mountain to make sure everybody got there.

However, I only saw Zach and Zena, Zach carrying a dead human and Zena some leather. "Where are Sam and Ford?" I asked.

We both looked around nervously, and then realized something. We could see, from this mountain, the humans in silver clothes dragging Sam into their square. One of them must've knocked Sam out, because he didn't teleport.

"Ford must've been picked up by the machine," I said with doubt in my voice.

"Hopefully," Zach said.

"Let's get Sam, NOW."

We teleported into the village.


	4. Chapter 3

Italicized words are words we can understand, but not for the Endermen.

P.S. This chapter involves characters getting hurt. If you are the type of person who squeals over a mauled cauliflower, skip this section and miss the chapter. I'm evil. Also, sorry for the short chapter.

**CHAPTER 3**

The humans were expecting us. Obviously. Why would they keep Sam alive (hopefully) otherwise? We teleported to the tops of their houses, hoping that their arrows would not reach us as soon as we got there.

Of course they did. Zena gave a cry of pain when one arrow pierced her shoulder, when the machine must have picked her up. She disappeared.

Zach had three arrows reaching his chest when the machine teleported him back home.

Unfortunately for me, the machine did not pick me up right then. I stood stock still, not knowing what to do. Lucky for me, they ran out of arrows at that time. Reloading and firing their arrows at me took a few seconds, enough for me to try dodging the arrows.

I nearly succeeded in dodging all the arrows, but one lodged in my shoulder.

I fell with a cry to the gravel ground, and played dead. Thankfully, the humans fell for my trick. They scrambled over me, carrying my body over their heads while shouting out something in their language.

_"Alright. Joe, Nick, and Greg, we've officially got two Endermen. Three teleported away, but two enderpearls would be enough for seven diamonds from the Diamond Village. Let's end these two Endermen and get their Ender pearls already."_

I wondered in Sam was alive.

Also, why were we stopping?

I opened my eyes, and to my horror I saw one of them lifting their swords and swinging them down to Sam. He just disappeared before they reached him.

I was worried for myself at this moment.

Thrashing, I tried to teleport by myself. No chance. Those clumsy humans were so thick, I couldn't teleport with them grabbing onto me. I kept on struggling.

_Keep the damn thing silent! We're waking up half the town with this Enderman's racket! … Ok sir!_

I saw one of them lifting their iron swords. I just hoped that the machine would pick me up now, before giving out what possibly could be my last struggle. I felt a pain in my side, and then a bright, searing light overloaded my senses.

A while later…

I woke up, and looked around. I was in a cobblestone room, with beds all around. A dim glowstone flickered above my head. The air smelled like grass blocks… Mmm… Grass blocks…I groggily said, "Is this… Heaven?"

"If you consider hospitals heaven, along with the Lug in prison, then Nether yes this is Heaven." Said a voice behind me.

I whipped my head around, and cracked a grin. It was Zach, with his normal stupid expression on his face.

Ford sat right next to me, eyes to the ground, and didn't speak. I looked at Zach, and asked, "What happened?"

Zach was about to reply, when another Enderman walked in. "Good, you're awake. You weren't as badly hurt as the other thirty. One poor guy is going to live without his left arm his entire life… I think his name was Ford. Still. They're better off than if the machine hadn't picked them up."

I asked, "What happened?"

The other Enderman was about to reply, when Zach, annoyed by the other Enderman's intrusion, cut in. "About halfway through the time we had to get the stuff, the Ender Council were confused as to why the Outer World portal was open. They were confused because only fully-grown Endermen can go through. They checked with the Lug, who said that the King gave him a letter to give us the Outer World challenge. They freaked out, and started the machine on overdrive, teleporting people back so fast, the machine nearly overheated!"

I groaned. "What next? How come it didn't pick me up faster as well?"

Zach went on, "Well, as you know, the machine nearly OVERHEATED. By the time it got to Sam and you, it was ready to explode. They had to time it, so that the machine had time to cool down."

I nodded, and then remembered another event that happened at the village. "What was the bright light?"

Zach started say, "Bright light? What bright…"

The other Enderman, affronted, cut in. "Excuse me, that was what I was about to say." "Well, I don't care. Who do you think you are? You can't be older than us by two summers!" Zach said as a retort.

The other Enderman said, "I'm the doctor of this hospital, and you'd better show me more respect, or I will kick you out of here! By the way George, you're fine and free to go."

I nodded, and got up. Zach followed, annoyed. "Let's get back to our dormitories."

"Can you tell me what was the bright light that I saw before I got teleported by the machine? Or, does nobody know what it was?

Zach kept on walking up the cobblestone staircase in silence. Then, he spoke. "Well, the machine picked you up last for a reason. There was something unexpected, something big. It was bigger than a human, that's for sure. Also…"

I cut in, wanting to know more about the situation of the day. "So, what happened to the Lug?" I asked.

Zach immediately said, with a maniacal grin, "The Lug's having an inquiry, and the King was kicked out of his spot. There's going to be elections soon."

We kept on walking, when he said, "They're sending a team tomorrow."

"What." I stopped, and looked at him in horror.

He shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of a fly. "Yeah. They're sending a team of five Endermen, two of which are the Endermen who were in the village…"

"Meaning us."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"I know, right? I'm kinda scared, though."

I looked incredulously at him, although I felt a little comforted. "What? You've only said that you're "kinda" scared once in your life, and that was when the Enderdragon in this dimension flung you into a water pit, where you nearly drowned!"

"Ah shut up," Zach said with a grin, as he stepped on the pressure pad that teleported us to our dorm, where we instantly fell asleep on our respective beds.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up, feeling a dread I couldn't remember. Then, I remembered. I needed to go back to the village. I woke Zach up, and we just looked sullenly into each other.

"Ready to go?" I asked. "No, but they'll never let me stay here." "Let's go then," I grinned sheepishly.

(Note: It is well known by all that sheep are the most violent things in the world. I should know. I let a sheep write the last two chapters because I was too lazy. BWAAAAAAA)

We teleported out of the dorms, and arrived at the hall. Three Endermen, as expected, were waiting for us. They walked alongside us outside the cobblestone hall, and…

_The Enderfather woke up. He couldn't sleep, because his child was repeatedly punching his arm. _

_"DAADDD… Wake up now! It's morning, and some delegations are saying to get…Well, they're saying some very rude words. But I've gotten the feeling that they want you to talk with them in the council room."_

_The Enderfather, or George, nodded. _

_Asha, his child, looked at him worriedly. "Daddy, were you drinking again? Because I saw the depleted supply of water…"_

**_(At this point, let's just call George the Enderfather, or Enderking. Much more official.)_**

_The Enderfather sprang up, with rage in his eyes. "I'm going to get Jasper later on! He told me that he wanted to go to the bathroom! This means a five-week grounding! Asha, could you tell your brother this? I can tell you're excited…"_

_Asha, with glee in her eyes, nodded and sprinted off, bounding with happiness at the prospect of delivering her brother's sentence._

_"Well, I'd better get down there. No use walking, I never memorized the exact layout of this place anyways. I'll just…_

_PYONG_

_"…teleport." The Enderking dusted off the teleporting particles that always clung to Endermen whenever they teleport, and looked around. The council room had six chairs, for each mob, with an empty chair next to the Zombie delegate. The room was tiny, but big enough to house the mobs. _

_The Enderking nodded to the other delegates, who were much younger than him, as the original six were either too old or too dead to care. The Skeleton delegate, Byron, stated the purpose of their visit. It was the same debate again, to gather all the armies to kill all of the humans. He retorted that their armies were not numerous enough, and that they should be given more time. Hours were wasted arguing about this subject._

_Finally, it was over. Thankfully, the Enderking's reasoning stopped a potential elimination of species, human or mob, as he won the argument and decided that the next meeting should be at the Skeleton fortress, one year later. As the other delegates grumbled and muttered as they walked away, opening the three-block tall door, the Enderking sighed and teleported to his seat._

_He thought better of it, and, signalling to his guard that he was going out for a walk, opened the hidden side door, right behind his throne. The Enderking went down the birch wood stairs, not caring for the dim light that annoyed his eyes, caused by the redstone torches._

_Notch, how he hated redstone allergies!_

_He soon reached the bottom of the stairs. The Enderking allowed nobody to come in here, even for his children. Once, Jasper and Asha tried to get in there, but were caught and shouted at for ten minutes after their exploits. They never got through the iron door, though._

_Of course, the Enderking knew that the iron door was a decoy, and turned left, through a painting, and into a room full of buttons. He clicked a seemingly random button, and a wall opened to show an iron cage._

_The Enderking knew this iron cage very well, along with the seventy or more Mobs that were bound by secrecy to never tell what happened in there._

_He entered into the cage, clicked on a rusty button, and started to go down. He closed his eyes._

…soon got us to arrive right next to the same portal we went through before. I turned my head, and asked one of the adults, "Do we really need to go through that portal again? Isn't there some other… Aughh!"

Zach just shoved me into the portal, jumping in right after me. The other Endermen just looked at each other, and jumped in after him.

We soon found ourselves in the same jungle where our group was before. The three Endermen looked at us, motioning for us to lead them to the village. I looked at Zach, and whispered, "Do they not speak, or something? This is scarier than the time when…"

One of them spoke in a low tone. "We don't speak much. We only use our voices to terrify humans. Now, lead, please."

Zach and I thought that it might be best to follow their orders.

We led them through the different trees and leaves, remembering the path we took last time. I saw a motionless zombie under a tree, and Zach grinned sheepishly. I just looked at him.

Our group finally arrived at the hill where our previous group was before. Or, at least the remnants of what used to be a hill.

Zach muttered, "Holy BeNotches…"

I was thinking the same thing. Even the other Endermen looked amazed. One of them said, "Even I feel sorry for the humans that lived here."

There was basically nothing left of the village. Our side of the four sides of the cobblestone walls were in pieces. We walked through the walls, three blocks thick, torn as easily as if it was paper. But the walls were nothing compared to the village inside.

The houses were nothing, in fact. Glass shards littered the gravel road, and even some obsidian shards were lying around. Obsidian was never meant to be in shattered pieces.

"I think the scientists would like some samples of the wreckage." Said one the Endermen.

As the three went about, picking up burnt logs, shattered obsidian, and some of the burned cobblestone, Zach said to me, "Let's explore the area."

I nodded in agreement. Could the light have done this? I mean, I had no passion for humans, but this was an exception.

As Zach and I walked through the remains of the houses, we realized something. About fifteen of the houses had burnt cobwebs, dust, and ashes mixed in them. "I think that they were using a bluff, that they had more people than they actually had, so that we wouldn't attack them all the time." I whispered to Zach.

He nodded in agreement, and noticed something. "There's a sign!"

I looked around, and lo behold, there was a wooden sign, that wasn't burnt. That was suspicious. We walked over to the sign, but realized that it was written in the human language. Zach called out, "Hey, um, Big three Enderguys!"

They teleported right next to us. Two of them had a box filled with stuff, while one of them held a half-melted diamond sword. "What? Also, we aren't "Big three Enderguys", we actually have names."

"Well, we found a sign, but it's written in human. Can any of you read human?"

The Enderman on the left said that he could, and went right over to the sign.

"Alright. My human language understanding is a bit weak, but I think I'll manage. It says, To Harry. Don't worry, none of us are dead. Sure glad that the number of houses fooled the mobs as long as possible. However, something happened last night, as you can tell. Three Endermen came to our village, attacked us, nearly killed us, and then something like a ball of fire came down to our village, right to where me, the Boss, Nick, and Greg were. Boss is hurt, he nearly burned to death, but we saved him by dunking him in the remnants of our pool. We're moving to the Diamond village, they never refuse refugees. I'll see you there."

"Nick and Greg, what kind of names are those?" Spat the Enderman on the right. "No matter, we've got enough samples to excite the scientists for nearly twenty years. Let's just get back home."

We were about to go, when Zach said, "Wait!"

"What?" We all replied.

"The translation said that the "Ball of fire", which George, can explain the light you saw, came down to where we were. If my mind works for me, like the rare times it does, that place is just twenty blocks or so away from here. Shouldn't we check it out?"

The three Endermen pondered the thought, while I said to Zach, "Great idea."

Since we were too lazy to walk NOW, we teleported there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If the outskirts of the village were destroyed, it was nothing compared to the sight we were greeted with in the crater. There were no samples, everything was in pieces or burned away. I mean, what burns stone into puddles?

I could see that there was tons of water pooling around the massive hole, where the light must've landed. "Think that's how they survived?" I whispered to Zach, as he slowly pranced around the water.

I did the same, but some of the water touched me, and my allergic reaction, found in all Endermen, reacted. I hissed as hives broke out wherever the water touched me.

"Careful!" The three Endermen said, as they teleported right behind us.

I think I should fully describe what the hole looked like. The place where I was before was a hill. The hole ripped right through the top, so, by the perspective of where we were, we couldn't see the inside but see the charred edges of the hole. Until now.

The hole wasn't too deep, about ten block's worth, and wide as sixteen block's worth. Pieces of metal were scattered around, embedded in the not-so comfortable earth.

"I think we're going to get shredded if we try to walk through." Zach whispered, as the three Endermen were busy collecting the bits of metal.

"Want to try to get to the middle anyways? I mean, there's a bunch of cobblestone piled in the middle. That looks suspicious."

"Alright. Let's go. But you go first picking out the way, you're more nimble."

Zach nodded in agreement, and slowly tiptoed his way into the middle. The other Endermen were busy picking up the bits of metal, so they didn't notice us walking into the middle.

We soon reached the middle, and started to rip the cobblestone away. The stench of burnt rock was intoxicating.

We finally cleared away all of the cobblestones, when we saw the "light".

It was a pitch black, empty space. I felt the stuff, and realized that the thing felt like cow hides. I used my eyesight to the fullest extent, and noticed that it had the form of a chair. Not like the stair-shaped things we use for chairs, this was high-tech!

"What the hell?..." Zach and I wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the three Endermen, whom we completely forgot were there, gave a cry. It was horrible, as if the author of this story **(Stop breaking the goddamn fourth wall goddamit) {Sorry} **took singing lessons from a dying mouse. **(And that's low.){Suck it up.}(I'm gonna kill you off.){I'm the main character.}(Shit)**

We could tell they were tense, and if they were tense, we were terrified. "Shoot, the humans have come back to get us! ohnoohnoohnoohNO!" Those were the sort of thoughts that were going through my head.

One of the Endermen teleported right next to us. "We've sensed movement. It's a lone person, and might be that "Harry" guy. Jones, the guy who can understand and speak human, will distract him while I will teleport you out of here. Don't worry, we'll not going to let you die, but we might need to bring this human back with us."

"Why?" Zach and I whispered in incredulity.

"Well, we need to know what exactly happened here. What can do to this place can happen in our world, and we don't want that. Our interrogators at level five will get him to tell us everything, but if he doesn't comply, we can just kill him. Understood?"

Zach and I were about to ask what was level five, when he teleported us to a nearby ruin of a house, where we decided to ask the question later, and stuck our heads over the top.

"Where is the human?" I hissed at Zach. Zach was searching with his eyes, which I should have done as well, when he pointed to the Enderman who could speak human, or Jones, fifteen blocks away from us.

He was hiding behind a charred tree, calling out words.

_"Help, help, can somebody help me? I'm stuck in a hole? Is there anybody there?"_

There was no response to whatever Jones was saying, when we could see a human walking through the villages.

It was a peculiar human. It looked weak. It was holding his hand to his ears, as if he was deaf.

Jones cried out again,

_"Help? Is there anybody there? I've broken my legs. CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP?"_

Suddenly, the human seemed to understand what was happening, and ran towards Jones's hiding spot.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it was 3 am in the morning. Also, WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY? IS ZACH EVEN A GUY? WHY AM I SAYING THIS? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Also, sorry for the gazillion years it took to write this. The sixth is coming soon, if writer's block doesn't hit again. Chaw!)  
**


End file.
